Hidden Past, Love Unbound
by C24 and G36
Summary: Masaki is not Ichigo's mother another girl is her name is Zarya no one knows this so what happens when the biggest secret is undone? ichigo isn't the only one with a huge secret. what happens when Zarya comes back and wants ichigo to come with her and be with her
1. Chapter 1

G36: NEW STORY yes I have a good feeling about this one

C24:yeah well when are you going to write the story about G36 and C24 hmmm

G36: as soon as I find my plot bunny

C24: *sweatdrop"

Prologue

July 15

"OPEN UP YOUR UNDER ARREST"

I heard through the door I have to hurry they can't find out. I have to find a safe place for him they can't know. They can't they'll kill him. I pick up the bundle and start running through the back. I hear the door being knock down and the stealth squad barging in still I run.

"THERE SHE IS"

They are close but I am almost to the shenkimon just a little farther and then I am in the human world.

"FREEZE CEASE AND ASSIST"

Just 10 more feet come on I speed up to the point that I can't feel my legs anymore and I can't hear anymore distinctly I hear yelling and crying but I can't worry about that. 5…4…3….2….1….. I made it I quickly close the senkimon now let's find my baby sister she is supposed to be in the hospital giving birth the question is which one. Hmmmmmm of course that quincy's hospital. I hear crying again only more pronounce I look down to the bundle.

"shhhh it's ok it's ok mommy's here mommy will protect you"

I start running saying comfort to my baby I made it and as far as I know no one followed. Good.

"Zarya what are you doing here?"

"Masaki thank heavens I found you."

"what why?"

"I need you to take care of him."

"who?"

I show her my baby who is still wrapped in a bundle Masaki gasps

"but how I didn't even know you were pregnant."

"that was the idea I can't let anyone know about him I need you to take care of him for me."

Masaki takes a hold of my son and holds him

"why?"

"I made a mistake please Masaki you are the only one I can trust please listen I know you already had a baby but I need you to do this for me."

"I don't have one"

"huh?"

"my baby it died the doctors could only save one of us and the baby had a less of a chance then me so they chose me."

"oh Masaki I am sorry"

"don't be."

"does Isshin know?"

"no he doesn't."

"then can you take him please."

"yes I will take him."

"thank you thank you." I kiss my baby on the head and take of my necklace and put it around his neck. Then I start to leave through the window

"wait Zarya."

"hmmm?"

"what is his name?"

"Ichigo."

"Strawberry?"

"no 'He who protects'" with that I leave knowing that he is in safe hands with Masaki. Isshin well I hope Ichigo won't become a huligun. I look up at the hospital window knowing that Masaki has my little ichi safe and sound.

"Happy Birthday Ichigo I will love you forever and maybe someday I will see you again."

Geez that was long my first ever bleach thing so I hope you like it

The idea came from ichigo family Ichigo looks nothing like his family so I was thinking that maybe he had a different mom and dad and that his mom gave him to Masaki when he was a baby and masaki took him in because they where related so masaki is his aunt and Isshin his Uncle

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

G36: I am soooo sorry I didn't update sooner I got writers block

Sooooooooooooooooo On with the story

Chapter 2

After Zarya left only then did I look at the child. He seemed to only be a few hours old, as I was looking at him I noticed something was off on how he looked and it wasn't because of his vibrant orange hair, it was something else. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"MASAKI." I looked up and there was my husband Isshin looking as if he ran 10 miles which knowing him he probably did.

" Masaki, I am so sorry I wasn't here I tried I really did but there was work and…" he started blabbing giving me the puppy dog eyes just begging to be forgiven.

"Isshin" he stops talking immediately. " its fine the birth went splendid." I lied

"really?" he looked happy

"yes Isshin, see" I held up ichigo and let him take him away from me.

"He's so cute and so small, sooo tell me did you name him yet?"

"yes infact I have his name I Ichigo Kozuo Kurosaki." I told him

"strawberry? Why Strawberry?" I giggle at that

" no not Strawberry isshin, he who protects."

"still why." That was a trickey question then I remembered when me and Zarya where young and we talked about what we will name our kids.

Flashback

"Zarya ZARYA." A young masaki yelled down the hall while running

"Masaki what is it are you hurt?" Young Zarya asked

"No silly I just wanted to know when you're married what will you name your kids?"

"Well if it's a boy I'll probably name him ichigo."

"why?"

"simple it means he who protects."

"so?"

*sigh*" I choose that name because that means he will protect all he cares about the most so he will try and grow stronger so one day he'll find that one someone who makes his heart jump and be able to protect him or her and will love him or her just the same. That is why he will be Ichigo."

"that's stupid."

"probably but that is what I am going to do so there."

End flashback

"so he can get strong and protect the things he cares about most."

"then that is a great name for him Masaki." Isshin kissed her head and they fell asleep with there new son safe in their arms.

C36: DONE

C24: great then start on the next chappie

G36: yeah one problem though ummm I lost my bunny so I have NO ideas for the next chappie

Yeah I need ideas so if anyone could give me one or two that would be super.


	3. Chapter 3

G36: next chapter, but first review thanks and PLEASE don's murder me I just found the bunny so yeah and keep reviewing and giving me Ideas, YOU GUYS ROCK

Chapter 3

Ichigo's POV

6 yrs. Later

Me and mommy where walking home after my class, just as we were going around the corner a huuuuge truck came around the corner and splashes me with water.

"oh what a careless driver, comer here" Mommy said as I walked over to her " are you alright? Let me switch places with you and walk next to the street so that doesn't happen again."

"nah you don't have to do that, I am the one with the raincoat on so let me protect you from things like that ok."

"what a brave boy, that's very sweet, but before you worry about protecting me you should worry about protecting yourself from that Tatsuki."

With that mommy walked next to the road as we continue on our way home, as we where passing the river I saw a girl who was about to jump. I ran to her vaguely heard mommy yell no, then it all happen so fast I saw white then nothing. When I woke up I was in a meadow and a pretty lady was standing there she had long hair and a flawless face with soft brown eyes like mine.

"w-who are you?" I asked the lady

"my name is Zarya I am your mother."

"No your not mommy has brown hair."

"No I am not Masaki ichigo, but I am your mother the mother who birthed you."

"then who is Mommy?"

"Masaki is my little sister and I gave you to her because I was being hunted by bad people."

"where is mommy?"

"I am afraid that Masaki has passed on to the soul society."

"Mom-mmy's dead."

"yes"

"bu-but"

" I know that this is a lot to take in, but we have a bit so I will tell you everything."

Isshin's POV

I ran to urahara's shop with Ichigo in my arms

"URAHARA!"

"ahh Isshin so good to see you. How are you?"

"enough of the chit chat I want you to revive my son. NOW"

With that urahara saw ichigo in my arms and nodded, he led me to his lab and instructed me to put Ichigo on the table in the middle. He started up the machines to create a gigai and extract my son's soul. After hours of waiting my son was finally in his new body and was starting to wake up.

"d-daddy?'' he stuttered

"I am here ichi I am here."

He nodded and fell unconscious once again I thanked urahara and left to go home with my son, alive, in my arms.

End Chapter

G36: well that's done sorry for the late update


	4. Chapter 4

G36: well apparently a lot of people love this story and that makes me happy though I want more review but you know what I will get what I can.

C24: she owns nothing

Oh before I forget word of thanks tooooooo

blacklengend99- thanks for the inspiration since I didn't thank you last chappie and thanks for sticking to this story.

D-S-W- yeah I know the grammar is a problem so I will work on it very hard I am doing this on my own so I can't catch many mistakes. THANKS SOOOOO much for the title it was driving me crazy

Chapter 3

9 years after Misaki's death

Ichigo's POV  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEP

I slam my hand done on the evil thing people call an alarm clock. I wait 5, 4,3,2,1.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOORNING IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHII IIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGO!"

I dodge the oncoming attack and with a right hook send my dad flying out the door, I hear him fall down the stairs.

"Geez what does a girl have to do to get dressed in peace around here." Rukia complain as she climbed out of my closet.

'Josh I don't know not live in people's closet.' I thought while rolling my eyes

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" Screamed Rukia next thing I know Kon is in my face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I Yell

"Yeah."

"You shut up Kon it was your fault any ways." I told him

"HOW!"

"I don't know how all I know is it is your fault."

"ICHIGO YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE."

At School

'Just another boring day, it days like these that makes me wish a hollow will attack.'

I look out the window it was a beautiful day and I am stuck in here learning about…. I think about how to solve a pathogen. I look down the window and I see a woman about 20 years old with orange hair like mine. She looked very pretty and very familiar I just can't figure out where.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI since you seem to know enough about this subject to daydream why don't you answer the question on the board."

"Yes sensei."

POV change (guess who it is and you get a cookie *coughvirtualcough*)

He has grown up so much I can't believe it, and apparently he got his father's brains.

I can't think of this right now I need to prepare soon we will be back and we will bring the Soul Society to its knees.

In the Soul Society

"HEAD CAPTAIN, HEAD CAPTAIN."

"What is it Arata?" asked head captain Yamamoto

"Th *pant*the seals *pant*." Said Arata

"What do you mean?"

"One of them where seen with cracks in them." Said Arata after he caught his breath

"Which ones?" Yamamoto asked worriedly any one of those seals will be deadly when broken.

"The Three Queens sir."

"WHAT! Call all the Captains here immediately we need to stop this before it gets out of hand."

"YES SIR! I will send the message out immediately."

END

G36: sorry for the shortness I will try to update soon please review I love this story and I would hate to delete it due to lack of motivation. About Arata he will not be shown in this story again unless I need him.

C24: you made it kind of obvious who the POV was

G36: I know I was just DESPERATE for reviews.


End file.
